


Breakfast

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60 has a better dick, Connor gets wrecked, Couch Sex, Creampie, Foursome, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RK900 has a dick, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, ken doll Connor, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: Sixty licks a line up the side of his ear. “So I had a plan, and that plan involved being very patient, but with these two lovebirds fucking like this every morning, I’m all out of patience.” His other hand drifts down to Gavin’s belt. “We should join them.”“Dude, they’re tearing each other’s chests open. I’d like to keep mine closed, thank you.”
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed/Upgraded Connor | RK900/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	Breakfast

Connor lies on Gavin’s couch, shirtless, the wires of his chest exposed to the cool morning air, the sunrise peeking through the curtains to shine on the visible mechanical parts. His face is flushed red and LED blips between all sorts of colors as Nines straddles him, fully clothed, hands delicately sliding across his wiring. Nines is rock hard, but he continues his ministrations with no thoughts for himself, only pressing his crotch against Connor’s blank one with the barrier of both their jeans between them. 

Moans spill from Connor’s lips and he arches his back with a gasp. His eyes are unfocused as they have been for a while now, visual input disabled to enhance all of the other sensations. He whimpers when Nines grips a thick wire, slowly sliding his hand along it, then shudders and bucks and moans again. His hand catches Nines’ wrist, but Nines _tsks_ and leans forward, pinning the hand on the armrest above Connor’s head. Nines kisses Connor wetly on the lips before resuming his slow torture, this time with only one hand.

Gavin sits at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal.

His tablet is propped up with the morning news and closed captioning, sound off. He hasn’t yet committed to watching the two on the couch, so his eyes drift between the tablet and the couple, a little turned on but still half-asleep. Particularly prominent moans and gasps have his cock twitching, and he shovels another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, making himself watch the news instead. He should keep himself on track so he can get everything he needs done for the day: Go for a run, stop by the grocery store, pay the electric bill…

“What’re you thinking about?” comes a voice behind him, a hand dipping into the neck of his shirt to feel his chest, fingers drifting across the soft hairs. Sixty’s lips press against his ear, breath hot. “Surely not basketball.”

“Sports get my heart racing,” Gavin says. He spoons another couple scoops of cereal into his mouth, then pushes the bowl away, reaching back to lace his fingers in Sixty’s hair. “But I don’t think that’s what brought you over here.”

Sixty licks a line up the side of his ear. “So I had a plan, and that plan involved being very patient, but with these two lovebirds fucking like this every morning, I’m all out of patience.” His other hand drifts down to Gavin’s belt. “We should join them.”

“Dude, they’re tearing each other’s chests open. I’d like to keep mine closed, thank you.” Despite his words, Gavin can admit to himself that he’s already slick and hard, and certainly wouldn’t mind some action. “What kind of plan did you have in mind?”

“Some over-the-top shit like candles and roses. Wine, dine, eat you out for dessert. Doesn’t matter; the important part is that I’ve got a new cock.” Sixty undoes Gavin’s belt, pulling it from the loops and dropping it to the floor with a _clack._

Gavin turns his head, kissing Sixty, then gasping into his mouth when Sixty’s hand slips into his boxers, stroking him firmly. He can hear how slick he is, and he feels Sixty grin against his lips moments before they part. 

“Come on,” Sixty says. He takes a couple steps back and licks his fingers. “Let’s evict them from the couch.”

“Let’s not,” Nines says, still wrist-deep in Connor’s chest. Connor looks like he’s lost all sense of where he is, movements erratic and sounds quiet and glitchy. “We’re busy. Take the bed.”

“You fucked on the floor the other day, can’t you do that?”

“Can’t you? Or the wall? I thought that was your favorite.”

“Look, boys, we don’t have to—” Gavin starts, but he’s cut off by a harsh, staticky whine. 

“You are all insufferable,” Connor says, his voice pitched too low. There’s a click and he blinks rapidly, then his eyes focus on Sixty and Gavin in turn. “Do I need to sort everything out again?”

“We have it perfectly handled,” Sixty insists.

Nines sighs. It looks like he’s considering leaving the couch, but he remains straddling Connor. “This entire apartment, and all you want is this couch.”

“You’ve been hogging it for the past two hours.”

“I wasn’t aware you had an appointment,” Nines snips. “Just bend him over the table. Problem solved.”

Gavin crosses his arms. The image that gives him is a good one and he files that thought away for later, but outwardly, he scowls. “I’d suggest a compromise, but there’s no way we’re all fitting on that couch. C’mon, Sixty, let’s leave them to their open heart surgery. It gives us a show anyway, right?”

“I suppose.” Sixty waltzes across the room and leans over the back of the couch, lowering his hand to drift across Connor’s insides and drawing a hiss from the other android. “Look at you two, ruining all my plans.”

“No one’s stopping you from making your perfect dinner with candles and Chinese takeout,” Nines says.

“It is entirely your fault that you’re distracting.” Sixty takes the opportunity to fiddle with some particularly sensitive wires, making Connor practically melt, before kissing Nines. “Fine. We’ll go have boring sex on the bed.”

“You still like that ‘boring sex,’” Gavin points out. He sets his bowl in the sink, then collects his belt from the floor. “And you can still show off your new cock.” He makes a show of patting Sixty’s crotch gently. “I’m sure it’s very nice.”

“Wait,” Connor says. He raises a hand above the couch. It’s missing the back panel. “We can make it fit.”

Sixty rolls his eyes and Nines looks dubious, but both reach forward to interface with him. 

Nines lets go first. The skin re-forms on his hand, and when he dips his fingers into the exposed wiring of Connor’s hand, both other androids moan and Sixty palms himself through his jeans. 

“I’m amenable to this arrangement,” Nines says. He glances at Sixty and his LED flickers yellow. 

“Deal,” Sixty says, and he grins at Gavin. “Told you we’d get the couch.”

Gavin leans against the back of the couch. “Loop me in. What are we doing, making this a foursome?” It’s more athletic than he expected his morning to go, but looking at the three of them in his apartment, he can’t say he has any complaints.

“Yes. Now strip,” Sixty demands, already halfway through taking off his own shirt.

Nines taps Gavin’s arm. “How comfortable are you with Connor’s chest cavity being exposed like this?”

Gavin looks over at Connor. He’s beautiful, laid out like that, all the blues and greys and glowing lights inside of him bared for them. Gavin’s seen him like that a number of times before, and interacted with all three of them with smaller ports opened up, but he’s never been up close and personal with this much out in the open. “Is it really that hard to say it in a way that sounds normal?”

Sixty nips at Gavin’s ear. “How do you feel about Connor being wide open and ready to be fingered?”

“Fuck.” There’s a click, then Connor’s eyes are yet again unfocused. 

“Not a problem.” Gavin’s a little worried about contamination. All three of them have assured him multiple times that it’s not a concern, but he’s pretty sure they’re lying about it just so he keeps touching their insides. (It can’t be that bad, though, if they keep risking it.) He undoes the buttons of his shirt, folding it and setting it aside because he’s not about to let his clean clothes make for extra laundry, and makes quick work of his pants and underwear.

“Take my place,” Nines says before slipping off the couch. He stops to kiss Gavin on the way—with a quick swipe at Gavin’s cock, causing him to suck in a breath—and then Gavin’s on the couch, straddling Connor.

It’s different to be this close to him. To have all of his insides on display so intimately, the mechanical truth impossible to ignore. It took Gavin a long while to learn to appreciate his boyfriends for what they are, and now, he appreciates everything that sets them apart from humans. It is intimidating to be put in front of the wheel like this, but after a glance at Nines for reassurance, he reaches for the wires himself. 

He goes for a thicker wire first. It’s less familiar for him. The sound Connor makes is breathy but encouraging, and Gavin takes that as an opportunity to stroke further, feeling it out as he observes Connor’s reactions. 

“Lean over him.”

Gavin does as he’s told after a flick to Connor’s smaller wires, ending up chest-to-chest with the android beneath him. There are enough panels in place that he should be able to lean all his weight on top of Connor, and he slowly does exactly that, draping one arm across Connor’s chest so that his fingers brush against a bundle of wires corded together. Connor shivers underneath him, once more relaxing and returning to a state where he barely perceives anything but sensation.

He grinds down against Connor, the rough fabric of his jeans made comfortable with how much Gavin’s dripping. Someone swats his ass. “Have some restraint,” Sixty says. 

Gavin sticks his tongue out at him.

While Sixty shucks his pants, Gavin turns his attention back to Connor. The fingers in his wires are certainly doing something, but he can do plenty more. He kisses Connor, and Connor’s mouth opens for him easily, all his sensors no doubt lighting up at the stimulus. 

Gavin’s barely aware of Sixty climbing on the couch behind him (and cursing as he sorts out the leg situation) until two fingers prod at his entrance. They slip in, and Gavin clenches around them. Sixty hums, poking and prodding like he’s feeling out Gavin’s arousal. It’s very unsexy of him, but given how sweetly Connor is moving under him, he can forgive it.

Nines sits on the floor beside the couch and his hand joins Gavin’s, making Connor jolt and let out a staticky moan. “You’re doing perfectly,” Nines says, voice low. Gavin’s not sure Connor can even hear the words. 

He wouldn’t be sure Connor was coherent at all, actually, except that his hand steadily finds Gavin’s dick, rubbing it firmly. Gavin bucks forward, but his hips are immediately stopped by Sixty’s arm reaching around to hold him tight, the other still fingering him. “Hold still,” Sixty whispers. “We want to get you nice and ready for my cock.”

“What makes you think I’m not ready?” Gavin presses back against Sixty, but doesn’t have much movement in that direction, either. “Come on. You’ve seen the toys I’ve got. I can take it.”

“You’re also reckless enough you’ve made yourself bleed.” Sixty kisses his back. He withdraws his fingers, and Connor’s speed up in response, then there’s a weight against the crack of his ass. 

It takes Gavin a moment to process. He realizes two things: One, that’s Sixty’s cock. Two, it’s not smooth.

“Wait, what did you—” He turns his head, only to have it pushed forward again, smooshing his face against Connor’s. 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Sixty’s fingers return, three this time, and this time he’s weaponizing them to make Gavin feel as much pleasure as possible.

It’s a lot, between the two of them. Gavin tries to give as good as he gets with Connor, but thankfully, Nines is making up the slack on that front. (Except for a two-minute diversion where he apparently decides to suck Sixty’s cock right behind Gavin, and that alone almost makes him come.)

After touching a particularly sensitive wire, Connor gives Gavin a reprieve, his hands twitching and gripping Gavin’s hips instead, like an anchor. 

Sixty takes his fingers out again and leans forward, pressing Gavin right up against Connor. Now he can really feel that new cock, and it’s big. Definitely big. And ridged. He watches as Sixty stretches his hand out to press his fingers into Connor’s mouth, who licks at them desperately, moaning and shuddering and grinding up against Gavin’s cock.

Nines captures one of Sixty’s fingers in his own mouth as Sixty withdraws, and Sixty thrusts against Gavin’s backside in response. Sixty’s cock is dripping already. “Take care of him,” Nines says, guiding Gavin’s hand to the wires he was just fondling, and then he stands. Sixty sits back up as well. He pushes his cock between Gavin’s legs, rubbing it across his own parts smoothly.

God, it has bumps, and they are _good_ against his dick. He grinds down against it, the cock caught between Gavin and Connor, and a surge of heat runs through him when it twitches and Sixty’s breath hitches.

There’s a mechanical sound behind him and a clatter as something is tossed aside. “Beautiful,” Nines says. When Gavin cranes his head around, Nines is behind Sixty, sitting on the arm of the couch, with his hands on Sixty’s back.

Wait, not on. _In._

Sixty pulls back, the blunt tip of his cock against Gavin’s entrance, and breathes slowly while Nines gets acquainted with his wires. It gives Gavin a few moments of anticipation, nudging back against the tip eagerly while figuring out exactly how to make Connor’s arm jitter like that again. Then a mechanical _beep_ sounds and Sixty bucks forward.

Oh, god. It knocks the breath out of Gavin and his leg jerks in response. It’s bigger than he expected, and his second thought, after “fuck, that’s big,” is that it feels really fucking good. The only thing keeping him from turning around and riding Sixty right there is—well, a lot, actually, but he’s still having the time of his life making Connor writhe with no more than a touch, and that’s doing it for him as much as a good dicking down does. 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to do that.” Sixty runs a shaky hand along Gavin’s side. He rocks in and out even as he says it. “You alright?”

Gavin laughs. “Do that again.”

For once, Sixty does as he’s told. He thrusts hard again, his hips meeting Gavin’s with a smack. 

It’s a thrill to feel this full, knowing that his lover can feel every part of it and it’s not just a silicone toy. Gavin rests his head on Connor’s shoulder, practically lying on top of him while Sixty fucks him, and he teases the wires clumsily because he sure as hell can’t focus beyond that.

“Fuck,” Sixty breathes, “you’re so goddamn tight. I didn’t realize how much better it would feel.” He grinds deep into Gavin, his swollen, huge cockhead rubbing over the spot that always makes him lose control. “You’re so hot and wet for me. Look at you, moaning on my—”

Sixty’s voice cuts out. Instead of stopping, though, he picks up the pace, moving his hips hard and fast as if desperate for more friction.

The sudden change makes Gavin clamp down hard. He moans, holding on for dear life, the speed and texture driving him wild. The sounds he makes are interrupted when Connor slips two fingers into his mouth, still tangy and sticky with his slick. 

Gavin sucks, laving his tongue over the pads of his fingertips, and that’s all it takes for Connor to come. He tenses beneath Gavin, LED flickering red, and shudders with an audible whir of internal fans. 

Good, because Gavin can’t keep his hands in Connor’s wires anymore. He runs his fingers across them, overstimulating Connor for a few more moments, before enveloping Connor in a hug, holding tightly while Sixty pounds into him relentlessly. Gavin’s thighs are slick as he drips some combination of his own fluids and Sixty’s pre (a setting that he knows is always set up higher than standard). He thinks that it would only take anyone touching his cock to get him to come.

Sixty sighs and slows his pace, rolling more steadily into Gavin’s hips. “Fuck,” he breathes. He leans forward and pulls Gavin half-upright, his chest against Gavin’s back, holding his human up effortlessly with one arm across Gavin’s chest. From here, Gavin can see that Connor’s jeans are damp.

Nines, no longer with his hands in Sixty’s wires, unzips his pants and efficiently removes them and his boxers, revealing his flushed, aching cock. It’s slightly larger than average—making it smaller than Sixty’s—and very human.

“Open up,” Nines says, tapping Connor’s jaw before snapping Connor’s chest plate back into place. Connor obediently opens wide, an excess of analysis fluid drooling down his chin. 

Nines straddles Connor’s chest right in front of Gavin, then wastes no time in pressing forward, sinking his cock into Connor’s mouth. Gavin can’t see past Nines’ shapely back (and his perfect butt and heavy balls), but he can see the way Connor shivers and grasps at Nines’ legs while Nines thrusts hard into his sensitive mouth. If Connor were human, Gavin would call the pace brutal, but he knows both of them relish the rough play.

Behind him, Sixty picks up the pace. His movements become staggered and inconsistent, his breath stopping the way it does when he’s too overwhelmed to keep that function running, and he reaches down to rub Gavin’s slick cock.

That’s it for both of them. Gavin sees white and chokes out a gasp, both hands holding onto Sixty’s arm to brace himself as the waves of his orgasm roll through him. Only a moment later Sixty bucks into him, cock pulsing as heat fills Gavin. Sixty mouths wetly at the junction of Gavin’s neck and left shoulder, and his other arm embraces Gavin while he rides it out with slow, steady movements.

Nines doesn’t last long, either. He’s fast and relentless, not giving Connor any reprieve. He comes silently down Connor’s throat, hips stilling with his cock fully embedded, and Gavin imagines how pretty Connor must look with his lips wrapped around Nines’ length.

Sixty slips out of Gavin’s hole and cum dribbles out along his thighs and onto Connor’s jeans. The moment Nines slides off the couch, Sixty leans forward and lets gravity pull both of them onto Connor, sandwiching Gavin in the middle. He feels completely wrung out and sopping wet.

At first, Gavin thinks Nines is grabbing a cloth, but the android doesn’t move that far. Instead, he feels a hot, wet mouth at his hole, lapping at the mess and laving over his cock. Gavin moans, feeling Sixty’s cum ooze out when he clenches down, and then Nines’ tongue is inside of him, working restlessly to clean him out.

Connor smiles at Gavin, moving an uncoordinated hand through Gavin’s hair, and his eyes flicker back into focus. “Hey,” Connor says hoarsely. Thick cum coats his tongue, which he sticks out with a grin.

Gavin bites down on Connor’s collar, coming again as Nines sucks his cock hard. Sixty chuckles and kisses the back of his neck. He’s left dazed, disoriented, and completely satisfied.

Nines finally settles himself down, sitting on the floor beside the couch and reaching up to lace his fingers with Connor’s other hand. His face is deliciously wet now. 

“Told you it’d work out,” Sixty murmurs. “Didn’t I?”

Connor rolls his eyes. “Because this was your plan all along,” he says dryly.

“Obviously.”

Gavin chuckles. “Quit arguing and enjoy the afterglow.” He kisses Connor’s cheek. As much as he loves the guy, he’s dubious about the mouthful of Nines’ cum.

At least, until Connor kisses him straight on the lips, and he resigns himself to the mess. 

They’re all a mess, but it doesn’t matter, not when he’s surrounded by this much love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as @gildedfrost (18+), and I spend time in the [New ERA](https://discord.gg/2EKAAz3) DBH Discord server as well!


End file.
